The New Atmos
by Nan203
Summary: The Storm Hawks are back. So is Master Cyclonis. When the Storm Hawks save a teen girl from a legendary Terra they don't know that they hold the key to Cyclonis' power. Guess whose back? Dark Ace. This girl causes him to come back? On Hiatus Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my Storm hawk fanfic. I do not own the Storm Hawks. Just to give warning there is boyxboy, but is only for one couple in the story. The rest are straight. So please enjoy.

* * *

**The New Atmos **

Chapter 1

The hum of the condor was making a peaceful melody to the silent night. Stork at the hem was actually feeling peaceful. He looked outside of the condor and found nothing in site. Since returning to the Atmos the storm Hawks have returned their normal lives. Master Cyclonis had returned as well but she was still making a mess of things in the Atmos. She had her cycloian army back, her crystals, and terra. It was all back expect for Dark Ace. That was the main reason she had power back then, not now not without him. Without Dark Ace she was looked at as weak. Stork shook his head.

'I shouldn't be thinking about that. Can't get scared right now. Finn is worried enough already about me.' Stork smile at the thought of Finn. Since their return many things had happened. For one thing both Stork and Finn took interest in each other. It was Stork who made the first move by kissing Finn in front of the rest of the gang. They were boyfriends after that. The Storm Hawks were a little surprised but happy for the two. Finn is now the medical person of the squadron. Aerrow was more of a fighter now then ever. Piper was now almost a better crystal mage then Master Cyclonis. Radar and Junko were happy to be back. Stork sighed as those memories of the past days filled his head. It made him unaware of the terra the Condor was heading straight toward. Until the beeping sound rang through his head then he saw it. Stork quickly spun the wheel making the Condor jerk as it barely made it from crashing into the terra. A terra that looked unfamiliar to Stork. Now at a good distance Stork squinted at the terra as the squadron who had obviously were woke by the sudden jerk of the Condor, came running to the bridge.

"What happened? Cycloians? Creatures?" Aerrow asked with Radar on his shoulder.

"Nope. A terra." Stork pointed to the terra in front of them.

"Stork, are you OK?" Finn worry in his voice, putting his hands around Stork's left arm.

"I'm fine." Stork replied without taking his eyes off the terra. It was so unfamiliar to him.

"What terra is that?" Junko asked rubbing his eyes to see.

"It's not familiar to me." The merbian said his eyes were still glued to terra.

"It's not on the charts." Piper told them from the table with the maps and charts. Her face was puzzled. 'This is weird.' She thought as her eyes swept over the maps.

"Unknown or known this terra seems familiar to me." The Storm Hawks looked at their leader with questioning eyes. As Aerrow looked at the terra he felt connected to it some how.

"Ah. Here it is." Piper exclaimed. Junko, Radar, and Aerrow walk over to Piper looking at what she found. "It's called Terra Cyc."

"It's called Terra Sigh, as in sighing?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

"No. Not Terra Sigh. It's Terra Cyc. It is Spelled C-y-c."

"Said to be the place where the purest energy of the entire Atoms came from." Stork said with amazement. The Storm Hawks all looked at the terra before them as the sun started to rise. The light made the terra look like a paradise. Finn gasped and held on to Stork, putting his head on Stork's shoulder.

"I thought it was only a legend. I've always dreamed I could find it." Stork whispered.

The Storm Hawks were about to save a life and they didn't even know it.

* * *

Wow. So please review! I love reviews. Not flames. I also need reviews to continue chapters some times. Not this chapter but later on.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. I don't own the storm hawks. It's sad. But anyway enjoy!

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 2

This was a moment that is really look upon as a turn or change in a person's life. As Aerrow leaned forward on the railing of the Condor while looking the terra, he feels drawn to it. The terra was bigger than most terras were. Looking at it you could see a large mountain with trees surrounding it, away from the mountain was what looked like a settlement. The settlement even from where Aerrow was looked deserted. **Why would it be deserted? **Aerrow pondered this, looking at the terra.

"I don't understand." Aerrow's thoughts stopped as he looks around to the open door to inside the Condor. Piper had looked through all the books she can find, but couldn't find anything on Terra Cyc. The map only gave the name. Aerrow looked at Piper's frustrated face. Her dark skin matched lovely with her orange eyes. He smiled at her likening the way her eyes seemed to spark with anger. **No, no, get your head out of the gutter Aerrow. Time to focus. **Aerrow shook his head, pushing thoughts of Piper to the back of his mind as he walked inside to the table.

"I can't believe this. There is no record of a Terra Cyc any where in these books." Piper was about to give it up. She blew her midnight hair out of her eyes, irritated. Aerrow place a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure that we'll find something about this unknown." He gestured a thumb to the terra. A book slammed down on the table for them to see. They both looked up to see a proud looking Stork with a curious Finn look over his shoulder.

"I think this book will more sufficient then any of those human books." Stork smirked.

"It seems old." Piper stated as she picked it up and felt it.

"Older than any of your books. And more true too. It was made by merbains that's why."

"What's the difference?"

"I just told you the difference. That book was made by merbains." Stork answered slightly annoyed. Finn took the opportunity of Stork low face to smoothly step forward and put his head under his boyfriends chin, Finn snuggled up to Storks body.

"So what does this so called merb book say?" Finn asked. Piper opened the book and starting reading.

"I don't see anything on Terra Cyc." Piper said accusingly to the merb.

"Look at the third chapter." Piper flipped to where he said.

"Here it is Terra Cyc." She tapped her index finger on the picture. She lifted the book up as she compared the picture with the real object out the window. Aerrow looked at them with Piper.

"Yes, that is Terra Cyc. Stork was right." Aerrow confirmed it as he looked back at the merb. That merb was currently swaying the Finn that was in his arms.

"Of course he's right." Junko laughed as he was stepping on the bridge. "Stork almost always right."

"Well, now that we know what it is. Let's go down there." Aerrow said.

"Everyone to your rides." The Storm Hawks followed their leader to the hanger.

Back down on the terra as the Storm Hawks approached it some where a pair of purple eyes flew open. They glowed as they swept the room looking for something or someone. The eyes narrowed at the thought of a certain person and memories returned to the owner of the eyes. Those eyes moved the left hand they were connected to then the right. The fingers on both hands moved. Now the glowing purple eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"That witch. I will come for you soon. And take back what you stole from me and my parents, you witch." A velvet voice dripping with anger came from the lips of the person with the glowing purple eyes.

"You better watch out 'cause I'm coming. Oh, Cyclone I have missed you terribly."

* * *

I know a cliffhanger but for a good reason. I like to take things one at a time. I need three reviews to continue. So please do review. I like reviews, not flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope I have some loyal fans for this fanfic. I don't own the storm hawks. I need more people to read my story. Anyways, here is Chapter 3. Please enjoy.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 3

Piper felt sacred a little at the look of the settlement as the Storm Hawks walk through the main square. The fountain was dry; the figure on the fountain was a man. The man was muscular and had a sword above his head.

"Hey guys." Finn shouted to the rest to get them over to where he and Stork was by the fountain. "It looks weird somehow."

"I think he looks heroic." Junko said admiring his pose.

"I can't put my finger on it but he looks very familiar." Aerrow said pondering.

"Come let's look somewhere else this place is giving me the creeps." Piper pleaded as she hugged herself.

"Oh Piper, your just a big scaredy cat." Finn waved his hand at her. "There is nothing to be worried about." His voice echoed through the empty village.

* * *

When Finn's voice echoed through the village to the forest beyond; somewhere in the forest, several eyes opened**. There are new creatures here** was the thought in the hollow minds of these… things. **Creatures that aren't from this terra**; the eyes narrowed at the end thought. Shadows in the trees began to move to the village looking for this new prey.

* * *

The figure's head shot up. **Their coming and towards the people here in the square. **The purple eyes glowed even more as the lips moved into a smirk.

"Perfect. I could… no, I will use this to my advantage." The figure chuckled throwing its head back.

* * *

Junko shivered. This place sounded like there was evil laughter running through it.

"Uh, I'm with Piper on this one guys. This place is scary." He said cowering.

"Oh come on. What is with you, people? I mean honestly. I don't see why this place is so scary. Stork isn't scared and he is usually the first person to react to a scary place." Finn gestured to Stork.

"Anyway," Aerrow pushed the conversation aside by placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. He then turned to Stork. "Stork. What people lived here?" Stork opened his mouth to answer but what was heard defiantly wasn't him.

"Terra Cyc was once the home of the proud Cycs." A velvet, smooth voice said. The Storm Hawks looked all round them but didn't find the source of the voice.

"Now what you really need to know at the moment is the danger of Terra Cyc." The voice laughed.

"Danger? Storm Hawks can handle any kind of danger." Finn bragged.

"Finn shut up. You're going to get us in trouble." Piper whispered. He ignored her.

"Ha, is that so? I am willing to bet against that." The voice snapped right back at Finn. "But, you need to worry about the Shadows."

"What are the Shadows?" Aerrow asked still looking for the mysterious person.

"THE SHADOWS? You mean they do exist? Oh, no!" Stork started to have a panic attack.

"Stork calm down. What are the Shadows?"

"The Shadows were said to be foul creatures of no souls. They were the sworn enemy of the people of Cyc."

"And they still are today." Aerrow paused at these words the person said then it hit him.

"That must mean you're a Cyc."

"Ooh. You're good. Maybe you will survive the Shadows. Oh, and I forgot they are on way now."

"Wait a minute! Show yourself!" Piper was angry. Not only was this person rude but seemed a cowered.

"I can't. I am… stuck." The person hissed at Piper.

"Where are you? We can help." To Aerrow this was a person in need of help.

"The fountain. My father's **sword **will **point **the **way**."

"He's under the grate by the fountain." Stork exclaimed while running to the fountain. Aerrow looked through the grate. What he saw was a shape of a person in chains. The person's eyes seemed to glow purple. **How is that possible? **Aerrow was puzzled.

"Um, guys. I don't mean to alarm anyone but there is a dark something coming out of that forest." Finn said while pointing to the indeed dark something coming straight towards the squadron.** Right now is not the time to ask questions. **Aerrow looked back down at the grate. Damn! It was made of some kind of hard steel. Junko pulled Aerrow from the grate saying.

"Allow me." Junko activated his knuckle busters and yanked the grate off the ground. "Need a hand there." He cheerfully said as he jumped in the chamber.

"I would love it." The person replied with a happy smile. A shadow just barely touched Piper when a yellow light shot out from the hole in the ground. All she saw was a figure coming towards her then it was lights out.

* * *

On Terra Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis shot up in her bed. Her purple eyes glowed as her head was pointed to the sky. The same thing was happening to a certain young male on another terra. Both produced a light of their own his was green. When both were released from the trance they murmured the same words.

"She's back!"

* * *

Dududn. Dramatic right? I don't usually do that kind of thing. *shrugs* I hope you like it. Please review. I like reviews not flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there people. Here is the next chapter of The New Atmos. I don't own the storm hawks. I hope you like it. I need more readers please. Enjoy!

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 4

When Piper woke up at first all she could see was black. Piper heard faint voices. She groaned at the bright light that hit her as she opened her eyes. One of the voices that to her seemed like Aerrow's said.

"Hey look whose coming around." Piper was greeted with the sight of a pair of green eyes. Yup that was Aerrow alright. Piper looked at his eyes thinking of they looked like two beautiful emeralds. A cold object on her chest interrupted her daydream. Tearing her eyes away from Aerrow, she saw Finn standing by her with a stethoscope to check her breathing. Finn waited a couple minutes then pulled the stethoscope away from Piper and out of his ears.

"Your pulse is fine. Piper, look at me please." Finn said as he held up a flashlight to check Piper's eyes. "Now Piper, tell what do you remember." Finn continued his checkup of Piper as she recalled the time before she lost consciousness.

"Well I remember us landing on Terra Cyc to investigate the deserted village. Not so deserted when we found a person in a chamber underneath a grate by a fountain. Junko was releasing that person when these shadow things almost attacked us. Right when a shadow was about to touch me a great light appeared from the grate. After that I can't remember." Piper looked desperately at Aerrow "Please tell me I wasn't dreaming."

"Relax Piper. You weren't dreaming it." Finn shushed her. He turned to his leader. "Well, she is perfectly healthy except that little bump on her." Aerrow let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now Piper, I would like you to meet" Aerrow didn't get to finish his sentence as Junko and a girl came in the room laughing. Piper looked at the girl. The girl had dark purple hair that framed her face. The clothes she was wearing were blue jeans and a buttoned up shirt that had that spunky farm girl look to it. What really stood out about the girl were her eyes and her necklace. She had dark purple almost amethyst looking eyes and a yellow crystal hang around her neck that glowed brightly.

"Well look at that. The nightingale lives." Piper blushed at the nickname the girl gave her. The girl was very cheerful for some reason.

"As I was saying, Piper I would like you to meet Cycline." Aerrow pointed to the girl.

"Uh… nice to meet you." Piper stood up to shake hands with Cycline. Cycline firmly grasped Piper's hand saying.

"Nice to meet you too; now that you're conscious I mean."

"Ah, Right." Piper blushed in embarrassment.

"Cycline was the person we saved from Terra Cyc." Junko explained putting a hand on Cycline's shoulder.

"She's also the person who saved you, Piper from a shadow." Finn said over his shoulder while cleaning up his medical area.

"Is that true?" Piper questioned.

"Well, I was just helping out. Junko helped free me and you guys got me off that Terra. So I guess I owe you a favor."

"No you don't. You saved Piper from those shadow things." Junko sounded caring.

"How did you stop those shadows?" Piper asked very curious about Cycline.

"The **Shadows**." Cycline corrected her. "And I don't know. I just did."

"Anyways, Cycline how long were you on Terra Cyc." Aerrow asked.

"I lived on Terra Cyc."

"Really?"

"Yes sire. Born and raised. I even have pure Cyc blood running through me." Cycline pounded on chest showing a face full with pride.

"Wow." was all Piper could say.

"Then why were you chained up and hidden underneath the village?" Stork asked suspiciously.

"Now that I remember it was that old **witch**!" Cycline growled at the last word gritting her teeth.

"That witch?" Aerrow raised an eyebrow. "Who is this witch?"

"I won't say who she is because I can't even bring my self to say the words."

"Ok."

"Hey Cycline…" Finn said."

"Hm?"

"Why is Terra Cyc deserted? There wasn't any person but you on it. Where are the Cycs?" Cycline sighed as she recalled the events before that witch came.

"The Cycs are no more. The council apparently saw them as a threat because of a misleading rumor. I was only a child when the **witch** came to our house. She killed my parents and took my sister." Cycline had her fists clenched remembering her screams to her sister telling her to get away from the witch. Piper's eyes had tears in them.** Poor Cycline and she was only a child when it happened. **Piper thought as she wiped her eyes.

"After that Terra Cyc was attacked. I don't remember much since was only a little girl at the time. But I do remember my mother giving me some kind of protection with her crystal staff. She was a crystal mage, you see. And my father was a warrior." Cycline said holding her crystal necklace with her hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aerrow said quietly. "You know Cycline…"  
"What?" She asked breaking from her trance. She felt fur touch her leg. Looking down she saw Radar. Radar smiled and climbed into her arms snuggling down.

"Cycline you can always…I don't know…stay with us." Aerrow scratched the back of his neck. Piper quickly added. "If you want to that is." Cycline looked at the Storm Hawks then down at the furry creature in her arms. **Maybe they can help me find her. At least I won't be alone.** Cycline decided.

"Alright. I'll stay." The Storm Hawks cheered. "And will you help me find my sister too."

"We'll find your sister Cycline. The Storm Hawks always help people." Junko gave Cycline a thumb up.

"Now then Aerrow I believe you promise to teach me to ride a skimmer." Cycline said while grinning madly.

"You got it Cycline. " They headed towards the hangar.

* * *

Master Cyclonis had a frown on her face. **I know now that she is free. **She chuckled darkly.** And soon you will see my righthand man. You are the key to bringing him back. Now all I need is to visit a friend. **Master Cyclonis laughed evilly.

* * *

Finally we meet Cycline. YAY! Now people shes nice trust me. Anyways please review! I love reviews not flames. I need reviews! Not just two reviews. OK? Thanks.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry people. I have been on an authors block about this chapter and I will admit that I was a little lazy. Sorry again. But anyways I hope you can help out with a name problem I am having. Enjoy. I am so happy about this chapter.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 5

The sky was colored with endless blue. Birds were calling in the distance. For the first time in what seems ages Cycline felt peaceful. She was gliding through the sky on her skimmer. The Atmos was different to her now. She had gone on other terras before with her father when he went to trade or visit. He had always said that the rest of the Atmos was to be left in the dark about the Shadows.

"Now Cycline we can't tell other people who aren't from Terra Cyc, about the Shadows." She remembered when he said that. They just left Terra Atmosia which was Cyclines first time off her home terra.

"Why daddy? Why can't we tell them about those evil creatures? They could help us get rid of them for good." A little Cycline asked looking up into her father's purple eyes.

"We can't tell them Cycline. They might see us Cycs as a threat." That made her even more confused. "You see Cycline we protect the rest of the Atmos from them-" Cycline interrupted.

"Then we don't we tell those people we are useful." She shouted recalling the sky council lecturing her father about Terra Cyc's supposedly lazy habits.

"Because Cycline we can't let that pride cloud our minds. Remember Cycs are proud but they…" He looked at her to finish the sentence.

"But they will always swallow their pride to make the right choice. Yes, yes, yes dad I know."

"That's my good Cyc line."(1)

Cycline smiled at that memory. Trying to keep her mind off those thoughts she started playing with the controls on the skimmer. Soon the skimmer dipped down then up and spun as she held on to the handles. She felt free and alive. The wind blew past her whipping at her hair. The feeling made her giggle.

Aerrow was smiling at the giggling Cyc as she played around in the sky. He turned to the happy creature beside him. Radar was making chirping noises almost like he was cheering her on. Aerrow laughed and starched behind Radar's ear. **His weak spot. **Aerrow grinned.

"Hey Aerrow…" Cycline called to him.

"Hm?"

"Why is your squadron named the Storm Hawks?"

"We took the after the original Storm Hawks." Aerrow said remembering how they became the Storm Hawks.

"So…You named it after Storm Hawks?" Cycline was guessing.

"Yes…" Aerrow realized something. "Wait…you don't know who the Storm Hawks are, do you?" Cycline shook her. Radar squawked in surprise. Both looked at each other then back at the female.

"What, am I suppose to know this squadron?" then she quickly added. "It was a squadron, right?"

"Yes it was a squadron."

"Oh…" Cycline shrugged. "Well, I don't remember a squadron called that."  
"Oh, well that's ok I guess." Aerrow tried to think of away to change the subject. Radar saw some thing glittering in the sunlight around Cycline's neck. Being a creature that likes shiny things he jumped on Cycline to grab the object.

"RADAR! What are you doing? Get off her!" Aerrow shouted. Radar whimpered at him but purred when Cycline scratched his head.

"It's ok Aerrow. He was just trying to look at my crystal." She giggled and pulled out the necklace. For the first time since they found the Cyc, Aerrow got a good look at that crystal. It was shape like a diamond and shone a yellow light. Radar made chirping noises as he held the crystal in his paws. His sounds made Cycline laugh even more until even Aerrow was laughing.

* * *

On Terra Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis was looking at gleaming red crystal that was bigger than her. Her hand ghosted over the side. The crystal was polished so Master Cyclonis could see her reflection looking back with purple eyes.

"Soon. Soon I will have the grip on the Atmos just like I use to. Only this time there will not be another accident like last time." She hissed as she recalled Dark Ace's shout as the energy went through his body. She frowned at the memory but smirked at the thought of what was going to come next.

"Now I only need to find her to release the energy from the crystal." She laughed evilly unaware that someone was watching through the window of the tower. A boy in a cloak with green eyes was watching. A hawk leaned from his shoulder to get a better look as well. The boy turned his head toward the bird. He whispered.

"It looks like she is up to no good. We have to find Line (2) before she does." The bird nodded in an agreement. "I will try to look for her, while you go find and tell Jumper about what's happening. Maybe he'll help us." The boy looked back down at Master Cyclonis and sighed before turning away. He jumped from the tower; wings grew from his back stopping him from falling to his death. Just as he took off he spoke again.

"Oh Cyclone, I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

* * *

Stork had just called on the intercom saying they were approaching Terra Atmosia. The squadron and Cycline had gathered on the bridge. Cycline was shocked to see how much different it looked since she had been to it. Sadness had swallowed her thinking about what else might have changed. Her family was gone. Maybe her friends she k new were gone. Maybe her cousin was gone. No, she shook her. He was the same age as her last time she saw him. Cycline felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked to see a worried Junko beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"OK." They both looked at the terra in front of them. Aerrow says.

"We're about to land. Cycline, why don't you ride with Junko." Aerrow figured the sweet Wallop would calm her down.

"Ok Aerrow." Cycline said as they landed and headed for the hangar bay. She took one last look out the window. I hope you're out there cus. I miss you. She thought.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I need a name for Cycline's cousin. He needs a name with an air tone to it. Please help me. Last time I asked for help with a name no one would help me. So please help. I love reviews not flames. I hope for lots of reviews. See yea. Oh almo0st forgot.

(1) That's what Cycline's father called her like a joke. A family joke.

(2) That's a name.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. Ok I know I'm going really slow. That's because I keep getting writer's block. Please don't be mad. Oh and a heads up, I might be without Internet for awhile. Sorry but I made this chapter to be an apology. I hope you like it.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 6

Cycline giggled as the Storm Hawks landed on Terra Atmosia. The terra was beautiful more so then she remembers. People were smiling, children were playing and the place was filled with the sound of joy. Cycline grinned brightly as Radar jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey Radar let's play." She said running in a different direction than the Storm Hawks with Radar following close behind her.

"Cycline don't go too far." Piper shouted to the Cyc.

"Don't worry about me, nightingale. I'll be fine." Cycline shouted back as she ran off. Piper blushed at the nickname Cycline gave her. She always called Piper nightingale since they found her.

"She's right 'nightingale'" Finn joked that made Piper give him a punch in the arm.

"Shut up." Piper said blushing. The Storm Hawks walked to the sky council building.

Meanwhile Cycline and Radar were busy laughing in a lonely alley way. Cycline just got water in her face by Radar and now was trying to get the little creature. She kept running until she saw a red glow coming from the alley way to her left. Curious, she went down that way to find the source of the glow was a large red crystal. Cycline felt a negative pulse coming from it. She started to walk backwards away from the crystal when Radar, who had followed the Cyc to see the problem, ran into her left leg. This caused Cycline to lose her balance and falling forward. Her hand touched to crystal as she fell. When she looked up to see the crystal it was glowing brighter and pulsing faster until a bang sound was heard. Cycline removed her hand from the crystal while standing up, she saw a man by the crystal. The man was taller than her; he had jet black hair with a dark green hue on the ends. When the man turned towards her, she saw he had blood red eyes. Radar squawked in fright, holding on to Cycline's leg. The Cyc couldn't move her eyes off the man and then she fainted.

"Aerrow, where could she be?" Piper asked pacing back and forth. It had been at least half an hour ago the young Cyc left the group. Piper was worried about her. Aerrow sat the steps of the sky council tower. He too, was worried bout the Cyc.

"Don't know Piper…" Aerrow stood up. "But we better go find her."

"She can't have gotten too far." Junko said. As the Storm Hawks were about to slip up and look for the Cyc, the people of the terra started screaming and pointing at the sky. They all look up to see Cycloians coming towards the terra. Master Cyclonis was among them.

Master Cyclonic was happy that her plan had seemed to work. She landed where a familiar shape was on the terra. She smirked at the man as he bowed to her.

"Master Cyclonis." The man said.

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back."

"Who was the first person you saw?"

"It was a girl."

"Where is she?" Master Cyclonis asked with a grin.

"I have her in a safe place."

"Good. Keep her locked up near you. I will have use for her later." Cyclonis said.

"As you wish, Master Cyclonis." The man bowed again. Master Cyclonis sped towards the sky council tower. Everything is going according to plan. She thought.

The Storm Hawks were on guard as the Cycloians came towards them. Piper saw Master Cyclonis step off her skimmer with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello Piper."

"Master Cyclonis." Piper hissed. Master Cyclonis grin grew wider. Aerrow had his blades out ready for a fight. So did the rest of the Storm Hawks. Master Cyclonis just grinned while walking to toward them, crystal staff in hand.

"Your time is up Storm Hawks. I will win this fight."

"Yeah right." Finn scoffed at the empress. "We've beaten you time and time again. What makes you so sure you're going to win this time?" This made Master Cyclonis grin even more. Piper frowned. She's up to something. Piper's suspicion was proven correct as a familiar voice called to them from a balcony above.

"Hi guys." Everyone looked up to see Cycline laying down on the railing of the balcony looking back at them. "And hello…Sister." Cycline said looking at Master Cyclonis.

"SISTER?" The Storm Hawks shouted. Junko looked back and forth between the two siblings. "Well, they do look alike." He stated.

"Of course we look alike. She's my twin sister." Cycline said. Aerrow noticed that she wasn't moving much with her hands.

"Cycline, you should come down." Aerrow suggested calmly.

"I would love to Aerrow…but there's just one little problem…" Cycline pulled her hands as far as she could…with handcuffs on her. The chain from her handcuffs went towards the balcony's doorway. "**Someone **put handcuffs on me." She glared at someone near the doorway. The person chuckled and slowly stepped forward to where he could be seen by the people below. Those people gasped in shock as the mysterious person was revealed.

"Hello Aerrow." He said. Aerrow stood in pure horror. He whispered.

"No it can't be."

* * *

BANG! Hahaha I love cliffhangers. I hope you liked it. I am trying to get past the writers block right now so I am sorry for slow progress. I am still trying to think of name for Cycline's cousin. Something like an air type name. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating. I have been very busy with school. And I get writer's block in the simplest of things. So please bare with me. Stay with me loyal fans. I am trying to get to the good parts as fast as I can. Enjoy.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 7

Aerrow was in pure shock. There on the balcony by Cycline stood none other than the Dark Ace. The man hadn't changed much since Aerrow last saw him. The Dark Ace had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Aerrow.

"It can't be…there's no way…"Aerrow said. That comment made the commander smirk even more.

"You seem surprised. Have you been letting down your guard since I was gone?"

"Shut up." Aerrow snarled at the man. Master Cyclonis laughed at the leader of the storm hawks mockingly.

"It seems that my little plan worked." Piper's eyes widened. So she was up to something. Piper thought. "I said it again. This time I win the fight."

"Your plan?" The voice of a Cycline's gave off a warning tone. "This was your plan?"

"Yes it was." Master Cyclonis turned to her sister. "Although I didn't know it was you. Not that it makes a difference. You don't seem happy to see me sister." Cycline growled at her twin sister.

"I wasn't expecting my sister to be a traitor."

"A traitor is such a harsh word; I'm only on our side of the family."

"We are not part of Terra Cyclonia."

"Cycline, Cycline…"Master Cyclonis shook her head. "We are part of Terra Cyclonia; since grandmother was from Cyclonia." At the mention of grandmother Cycline stiffened.

"I don't want anything to do with that witch expect kill her." Cycline spat back. She was about to jump off the railing of the balcony when a hand forced her face to meet with her captor's. The Dark Ace's crimson eyes looked straight into her dark purple ones.

"So your name is Cycline." He smirked. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Oh shut." Cycline growled while rolling her eyes. "I swear I'm gonna-"

"You're what? What can you do? I've caught you." Lifting up the chain as if to remind her.

Unnoticed by the heroes and villains, a person in a dark green cloak pulled out a bow and arrow slowly raising it. With just the right movement.

"You know? It's extremely frustrating…"Cycline lifted the handcuffs and spread her hands apart as far as it would let her. "…With these stupid handcuffs on!"

The arrow zoomed in the air; destroying the middle of the chain, freeing Cycline. Both Cycline and the Dark Ace looked wide eyed at the destroyed handcuff chain. The person the cloak finally shouted.

"Run!" It snapped Cycline out of her shock.

"Oh, right." She jumped up on the rail and jumped down the balcony, running as fast as she could down the street.

"Dark Ace!" Master Cyclonis screeched. Dark Ace was already right behind his once held captive. Cycline almost ran over the edge of the terra in her hurry. Climbing on top of a building she looked back and saw that Dark Ace wasn't behind her.

"Ha take that!" She shouted and laughed until her back hit a chest.

"Now, now, why would try and run away."

* * *

Oh I'm going to be mean with a cliffhanger. Not really, I got lost in a block so I thought I would give you this much until later. But please, please reviews. I love reviews not flames. Oh my It's the Dark Ace. He's back! YAY! Cycline seems to hate him already.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Sorry for the slow update but I have been having trouble with my other story so its been hard for me. But here is the 8 chapter of the New Atmos. I don't own the storm hawks. Enjoy.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 8

"_Now, now, why would try and run away."_

Storm Hawks were in a heated fight with the Cycloians. Finn, Junko, even Stork had their hands full. Piper seemed to have some trouble against Master Cyclonis. Aerrow was busy trying to find Cycline while fighting. The Cyc was no where in sight and as Aerrow a looked around he saw the Dark Ace heading toward him. The villagers were of to the side watching the battle in terror. Aerrow head was filled with questions that race through his head. One question kept repeating in his head. **Where is Cycline?** His question was answered as a window from one of the building nearby broke when Cycline burst through it. She hit the ground, quickly standing up to look through the window she just came from.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed shaking her fist at the unseen person. When she turned around to the crowd her face plainly showed horror. Aerrow looked to where she was looking at to see that Master Cyclonis had the upper hand in the battle with Piper on the ground and her staff out of reach.

"PIPER!" he shouted.

"NIGHTINGALE!" Cycline shouted running to Piper.

Piper could tell something was different about Cyclonis as they fought. Something in her eyes, it had an 'I know something that you don't' look. It seemed that Piper was right again when Cyclonis managed to knock Piper's staff out of her hands. The dark empress cackled malicious at the other crystal mage, pointing her own crystal staff at Piper she said.

"See I told you that I would win this time. Now time to say good bye to your friends Piper." Cyclonis threw her head back in laughter. Piper looked straight at the crystal that would lead her to her death. She heard somewhere to the side Aerrow calling out her name. The mage felt a tear go down her cheek. 'Goodbye Aerrow.' She thought. Piper braced herself for the pain as the crystal began to glow. No pain came to her. She opened her eyes to see Cycline standing in front of her. Her twin was paralyzed. There is no possible way she could have survived that.

"Impossible!" She screeched.

"A Cyc!" said a raspy voice in the crowd. They look and see one of the Sky Council members staring in amazement at Cycline. Said Cyc smirked at her twin.

"Sorry Sis, but I won't let you hurt Nightingale."

"Nightingale? Who's…you mean Piper?"

"Bingo."

"Talons seize her." Cyclonis shouted pointing at her twin sister. The talons followed their empress command. Cycline just laughed as one of the talons lunged at her. She brought up her knee so it made contact with the talons head. Taking the now groaning in pain, talons staff Cycline twirled above her head laughing.

"Now whose next?" She said towards the group of talons. Several talons tried to gang up on her only to be knocked back as Cycline swung the staff to hit their heads. They lay in a heap on the ground with the Cyc laughing at them. She raised the staff high saying.

"Ah ha Victory is mine." Then she felt something behind her. "I sense a disturbance." She turns around to see a chest with the Cyclonia emblem on it; looking further up Cycline looked straight into the crimson eyes of the Dark Ace. "Oh, it's that kind of disturbance." With that said she ran away the Dark Ace. Not fast enough as he quickly over powered her and threw to a nearby wall. She ran up to him with her staff raised to hit him but stopped just a couple inches from his face. They both looked to the left to see an ordinary looking man walking away from them. Cycline frowned twirling the staff then threw it at the man. As the man was hit he let out a piercing shriek.

"What did you do to him?" The Dark Ace asked.

"You mean what did I do to it?" She said pointing at black ink form where the man once stood.

"He's not human!"

"Of course it's not human. Isn't that right you hell monster." Cycline shouted to the creature. Piper, who had been watching the battle, squinted looking at the creature. It looked familiar somehow. Then it hit her.

"It's a Shadow." Piper shouted.

"Correct. Good job Nightingale."

"It's a what?" Dark Ace had confusion written across his face. The creature started to shakily get up. Turning to face the talon commander and the purple-haired Cyc the creature growled at them. Its gleaming red eyes and beast like form made it look intimating to any normal person. Cycline wasn't normal, she was a Cyc. The Shadows are the real enemy of the Cyc and the hidden enemy of the entire Atmos. Cycline had seen and fought the Shadows before as a child; she knew that they weren't an easy foe. The Shadow looked at the Cyc with black salvia dripping from its mouth.

"Cyc." Its voice sounded hoarse. Cycline stepped forward towards the vile demon. The odor coming off of it made her want to vomit. When she stopped just a few feet from it; she dropped the staff that was in her hand. It opened its mouth in front of her face. She muttered an unknown language at it then slammed her right fist into its jaw knocking it backwards. It growled as it got up. Cycline ran around it; with her foot she got a long steel pipe into her hand and threw it at the Shadow. The Shadow let out a shrieking scream as the pipe went through it. It exploded. Cycline stared at the ground where the shadow once stood.

"I hate Shadows." Cycline hissed.

"I hate Sky Knights."

* * *

I love cliff hangers. I hope you like it. Please people review. I am starting to get sad by the number of reviews I'm getting. I reviews not flames. Next chapter will have Stork and Finn goodness and Aerrow and Piper. So stay tuned. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

I am alive. I am sooooo super sorry. I had three virus crash my system. Last one wiped ALL my stories. I hadn't saved anything on a disc or a drive. But luckily my most recent work had been saved. And then a month later I got all my previous work back so I doing better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh and before I forget, just so no one is confused. It has been pointed out to me that Cycline name appears to be pronounced like sigh line when it is suppose to sound like sigh-ka-line. Sorry about that. That is the way I call it so from now on read her name like that. I love reviews, not flames.

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 9

"_I hate Shadows." Cycline hissed._

"_I hate Sky Knights."_

Cycline stood there looking at the Storm Hawks while the crystal sword hummed near her throat. Dark Ace was behind her holding her in place with the sword as kept distance from the Storm Hawks.

"Drop your weapons now or else!" He held the sword closer to Cycline's throat to emphasize his point. See no option the Storm Hawks complied with the demand of Commander, throwing their weapons in a pile a couple feet from them. Cycline frowned thinking about her predicament. She loathed being helpless so called 'damsel in distress'. She thought hard for a way to free herself when a low voice from above gained her attention.

"Yo dude." A boy in a hooded cloak standing on a wire called to Dark Ace. "You're practically holding a ticking time bomb. She could explode at any minute." Cycline glared at him as he made an explosion gesture.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice that didn't even try to hide the deep malice in it.

"So then? So I can be your punching bag? No thank you. I like being alive. What's your problem any way's? I was just warning the guy that you can be a litt-"

She grabbed Dark Ace's arm that held his sword, aimed at the wire and shot. It sliced the wire the person was on causing him to land on his face. She stuck out her tongue at the cloaked man.

"Um, shouldn't you be running away now?" He asked lifting up his head. She froze quickly seeing that the Dark Ace had loosened his hold on her do to her moving his arm to shoot from his sword to make the person fall. "Oh right." She said then took off running. Dark Ace, after the realization came, wasn't not far behind her. Cycline scanned the area as she rushed pass building to find a way to shake him. She saw a poleas she got near the town square. That will do. She thought as she ran up the pole, flipped around so she landed behind Dark Ace. He looked at her with an approving look.

"Excellent skill. You could be a great warrior." He turned around to face her, blade in hand.

"CYCLINE!" The boy threw a sword at her. She caught it and blocked Dark Ace's sword.

"You see here's the thing," She said as she hit the handle of his sword knocking his sword out of his hands. "…it's not that I could be it's that I am a great warrior." The Cyc smirked at the cycloian. He frowned then a malicious smirk grew on his face. Turning around Cycline came face to face with a red glowing crystal held by her twin, who had a just an evil grin on her face, if not more, as her commander.

"Lights out…my sister." Master Cyclonis laughed. Piper ran up and pushed her away from Cycline, causing her to bump into Dark Ace and knock the staff out of her hands. Cycline caught it and pointed at the two Cycloians making them back off to a safer distance. Then she broke the staff in two with her leg. The affect on Cyclonis was immediate as her clenched hands shook with anger while she shrieked and pointed at the Cyc.

"YOU…YOU…" She growled in a low menacing voice. "…you will pay for this dearly sister." Cycline simply chuckled at the enraged empress as she threw one part of the once staff toward a wall. It shattered on impact causing the crystal that was attached to be destroyed as well. Cyclonis stood there gaping at her twin. "How could you? ACE!" when called to forth by his master the talon commander rose grabbing his sword. He made a wave of energy towards the two females. Both of them jumped away from the wall that they were by to avoid the impact. Quickly getting up from ground, Cycline held the sword she had in her right hand and the other half of the staff in her left. She saw that they were surrounded by talons, all equipped with weapons pointed at the two heroines.

"Oh, great." she said sarcastically. Piper looked up to her see what was wrong. She got up so that the two of them were back to back with the enemies. 'What to do, what to do…' Piper thought as her eyes looked around frantically for some way to get out of their predicament. Suddenly her gaze locks on red hair that was poking out from behind the circle of talons. 'Aerrow'

Aerrow was trying hard to figure out how to get Piper and Cycline away from the cycloians. Finn tugged his arm to get his attention and whispered.

"Aerrow we need to get are weapons." He glanced at their weapons in a pile out of reach. If anyone of the guys tried to get them it would be give the talons a reason to shoot the girls. 'Come on Aerrow think, think'

"Storm Hawks!" A shout came from the man in a cloak. He jumped down from the roof he had, within the time, climbed up on. Landing near the pile of weapons he threw them at their owners. Thank god for this guy to come along and help us. Aerrow thought as he caught his blades. Turning them on, he and the man ran towards the talon circle knocking several of them back. The redhead ran to protect Piper from an incoming beam of energy by pulling her out of the way. Back to back Cycline and their savior stood with grins on their faces as weapons were drawn (A/N that was so cheesy, I know). Cyclonis screeched in rage.

"I'll make you pay for this dearly!" He chuckled causing a face mixed with anger and confusion on her. "I don't make idol threats."

"Oh I know you don't cuz…" the person tore the cloak off to reveal a boy same age as Cycline with green eyes and brown crew cut hair (A/N this basically really short hair that you can see the scalp and brown hair.).

"Oxido?" She screamed. Oxido made a dramatic hurt face.

"Well I missed you to lone clone." He smiled at her face seem to be red with anger.

"I seem to recall the saying, 'Once a lone clone, always a lone clone.'" Cycline added.

"I'm not alone this time my dear sister, cousin." On cue two talons lunge at the Cyc's from beside Cyclonis. They side stepped to let the talons fall between them and started running towards Cyclonis. She in turn put her arms in a defensive position. They just ran pass her laughing as they fought in sync of punching, kicking, and dodging Talons in their way. Cycline's eyes catch a glimpse of the Dark Ace helping her sister to a safer place since she no longer had her staff. The Cyc growled at the am that was holding on to _her_ twin. It was because of that a punch made impact through her defenses. Cycline landed on her back, looking up at the sky wondering what hit her. A couple nearby talons laughed at the stunned girl. Oxido came to her side in minutes offering to help her up. She took it as he asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just surprised that's all."

"Looks like you're a bit rusty, huh cuz." Oxido snickered. Cycline pulled an arrow his quiver. He stopped fearing she would hurt him as she hurled the arrow at his head. A gasping choke came next. Oxido opened his eyes and turned around to see the arrow in a talons neck. One more second and Oxido would have been paralyzed by the crystal spear in the enemy's hand. He looked back to Cycline, who was smirking, and gave a nervous laugh to.

"Look whose rusty now. You don't let your guard down. That's what we learned in the beginning…" She grinned. "…cuz." The joking was very quickly put aside as the talons were soon retreating.

Cyclonis was not pleased with this outcome. She had this planned perfectly. Restored the Dark Ace, take what restored him, and defeat the storm hawks. That was it. Was simple yet ingenious plan that wouldn't fail or so she thought. She had only completed the first step which was returning Dark Ace to her. Where could she have gone wrong? Then everything fell in place. Her eyes narrowed as her vision saw only one thing.

"Cycline." She whispered. It was Cycline. Her twin sister. Cycline was the problem that made its way in the empress's plan. She was an almost non-removable obstacle in the way of the plans full success. It appeared now that she had already lost this battle. She could not hold back both Cycline and Oxido together. "Talons fall back." She called as she retreated to her skimmer. Dark Ace heard the command of his master and so he followed to a skimmer that was closest getting on his blood red eyes lock with the dark purple ones of Cycline. While the Cycloians fled Cyclonis bellowed in rage.

"This is not the end Storm Hawks! I will not give up! And as for you my sister, you will pay for going against me!" And with that she left.

Cycline watched as her sister soon was out of sight. 'Clone what happened to you?' She thought.

"So Cycline…" Aerrow started to say. "That was your sister?" Cycline turned to look at him and nodded. Oxido elbowed her gesturing to the group.

"Oh right. Guys I'd like you to meet my cousin. Oxido, the Storm Hawks. This is Aerr-" Oxido cut her off.

"-Aerrow, Stork, Finn, Junko, Radar, and Piper. I know them. Most people know them Line." He said smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice to meet you in person." He shook Aerrow's hand smiling. Piper gave a stern look at Cycline pointing at her.

"You-"

"-Have some explaining to do. I know Nightingale, I know." Cycline said.

"Nightingale?" Oxido asked with eyebrow raised. Piper blushed as they all started to laugh.

* * *

So what did you think? I really hope you liked it. I tried to make it long and get it done faster. I really did try. But still kept getting author's block. So If you guys out there reading this have any good ideas of a scene let me know. I'm all ears. I finally named Cycline's cousin. Score one for me. I apologize to those people that were look for the stork x finn and aerrow x piper moments. Next chapter I promise will have them. Also I just got a new pet. Guess what it is! A tarantula! Moni is his name. He is so cute. Except when he starts chewing on my shoes. *sweatdrop* a yeah I got to go before he tries to swallow it. Nan Out!


	10. Chapter 10

HI everyone. I'm back. I have been really busy with school. I finally managed to finish this chapter. Hope you like it. I will really try to get more writing done. I have another story it get back on writing. So This winter break will hopefully be helpful. Now on with the next chapter of The new Atmos.

Disclaimer to the storm hawks. OCs are mine.

**Note: Cycline's name is pronounce as sigh-ca-line. **

* * *

The New Atmos

Chapter 10

"Oh man, am I glad to see you again cousin." The young archer smiled while giving his warrior cousin a pat on her shoulder. Then he plopped down in the closest chair from exhaustion. Now leaving Terra Atmosia, the Storm Hawks were on the Condor with two Cycs onboard. Finn patched up any injuries while the group gathered around in the living room area listening to Oxido as he told more of what happened in the past years of Cycline's unknown slumber. It turned out that after the attack on Cyc which was caused by the old Master Cyclonis who was the grandmother of the three Cycs. When she killed the twin's parents, she took little Cyclonis and wiped her memory so she would take the throne without any resistance. The master had locked Cycline away but kept her alive as long as she remained chained. The years passed by Oxido and his family, who had been living on another terra before the attack on Cyc. They had fled their home and went into hiding from Master Cyclonis. The young shooter found himself alone as his parents died of old age. By doing various jobs, Oxido made money for food and shelter. The journey was rough at times moving from place to place but he managed to make it through. He continued to watch over Cyclonis, but passively from afar. Most of the sky knights had been confused by this information but as Oxido explained that Cyclonis didn't remember him until she saw him. As he saw it, as long as she didn't remember, she wouldn't come after him and kill him. The news of what became of Cycline from the Storm Hawk's side of the story shocked the archer. Guilt swelled up in him as he thought she was dead along with the rest of the Cyc. "I'm so sorry Cycline. If I had know you were alive stuck on the terra I would have-" He said bowing his head in guilt.

"Hey, it's alright. Really, it is. Besides, I'm glad they helped me," said the survivor kneeling beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to stare at the gathered knights.

"Thank you so much for saving her." He stood up and bowed to them. "I am in your debt." His head felt dizzy as he almost fell over. Cycline caught him and gently lowered him back into a chair. Finn came over to check him as he examined his sweaty hands and forehead.

"He's fine. It's just exhaustion from the overuse of his body; it's starting to shut down," explained Finn as he walked towards his little medical corner. He filled a needle with a grey colored fluid from one of his trays and said, "Nothing a couple of days in bed won't fix." Oxido pushed Cycline's helping hand away to lift himself up from the chair to prove he was fine.

"I don't need to rest. See…" He gestured to his body standing up straight. "I'm fine." The blonde blew a strain of hair out of his face as he rolled his eyes at the other archer. With one finger Finn just touched him on the shoulder and he fell back into the chair.

"Oh sure you don't. Now hold still," he said as he held Oxido's right arm, pulled up his sleeve and injected the fluid in his forearm. Slowly those green eyes began to droop until the male Cyc was asleep. Cycline glance at the needle with a questioning look.

"What did you do to him?"

Finn raised his hand with needle and grinned. "Sleep medicine." Cycline cackled at the blonde's merbian lover reaction. Stork gulped audibly at the medic, not so much in fear, more so in lust as his eyes locked on needle in Finn's hand. "He should wake up in a couple of hours or so." He explained putting the needle down at his station to move on to examine Cycline's wrist. Blood was dripping from the open wound. Finn found some glass in the cut probably from when she crash through the window. As he bandaged her wrist blue eyes noticed a certain nervous green skin male staring lustfully at him. The blond smirked tightening up bandage then turned and walked right up to Stork. Pulling the merb closer by his uniform he crashed their lips together. Lost in the moment of the human's delicious mouth Stork didn't notice a pair of purple eyes curiously looking at them until someone coughed. Both males stumbled away from each other to see the group looking at them with smiling eyes and hands covering chuckling mouths. Cycline just tiled her head in curiosity. Finn straightened his uniform turned to a curious Cyc blinking at the scene.

The blond blushed at her trained eyes on them. "I'm sorry; you weren't supposed to see that. I can understand if you're grossed out or disgusted."

"What are you talking about Finn? I'm not grossed out nor disgusted. In fact I think you two are kinda cute together," The purplette giggled at the two blushing lovers.

Stork cleared his throat before turning to look out the window at clouds, failing miserably to turn his face back to its usual green color. "Sooo, How long have you guys been going out? Huh?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. The room filled with laughter as the Condor flew quietly in the sky.

Storms and thunder bellowed outside the castle of Cyclonia. Master Cyclonis stared out the window into the swirls of red and purple clouds, listening to the loud booms coming from them. She was deep in thought, her mind focusing on past events and on her next move. The Dark Ace came into the room with a new uniform on and his sword strapped to his back. Ever since the talon commander was revived from his prison within the crystal he had a faint green aura. His blood red eyes seemed to glow as he approached the empress, bowing in respect. The crystal expert sighed deeply before turning her gaze to her loyal talon's reflection on the window.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better and not better." He said growling out the last part. The memory of the strong warrior Cyc was still fresh in his mind as he clenched his fists. Sensing her servants killing rage, Cyclonis turned around, her hood opened giving her a sinister look.

"I see my sister has quite the affect on you. She always was the best at fighting."

"She is…really something. How can someone like her be such a…skilled warrior?" The Dark Ace picture Cycline's glowing amethyst's filled with anger from when they fought. She was indeed a match for the Dark Ace. Cyclonis was surprised at the Dark Ace. He doesn't admit that someone is skilled, that would imply that they were equal or greater to him. For now, it could be used to her advantage. In the mean time the Cycloian leader could use this to her advantage.

"Well…" She started see his head lift up to gaze obediently at her. "…you will get to see her again soon." The Dark Ace smirked at the thought of seeing the feisty purple kitten.

"…And going beyond the Cyc barrier is dangerous because…?" The midnight haired mage asked in confusion at Cycline. The girl was currently sharing Piper's room for privacy reasons. Cycline paced in the middle f the room, troubled by the facts and evidence given to her.

"It disrupts the balance of the terra. Now that there no Cycs left on Terra Cyc there is no barrier," answered Cycline as she went back to pacing in circles. Piper thought hard at this information, finally gasping in realization at the connection.

"You mean the only thing keeping it up was you. When you left, it just disappeared. Now what happens?"

"Now is a time of darkness. Shadows are spreading and this time Cycs can't deal with this problem like in the past." The warrior sighed looking through the window as clouds past by. The girl saw the anger and deep grief in her friend's eyes as the clouds reflected in them giving off a glazed look.

"Well, surely there were survivor?" The mage asked hopefully. The Cyc turned around to face her with a face of irritation.

"NO!" She snapped back but sighed in regret. She didn't want to scare her new friend, it wasn't her fault anyways. "No nightingale…even if there were they would only be half-Cyc. Only pureblooded Cycs can push the shadows back on Terra Cyc and stay there."

"Well then what are Cycloians? How do they fit in to this?"

"Cycloians are like," She paused to fin the right word. "A lower Cyc in some respects."

"What do you mean by "lower" Cyc?" The specialist lifted an eyebrow at the word described.

"I mean they aren't full of pure energy. In fact they are the opposite, they hold negative energy." Piper looked even more confused. "See…Ok long story short, Cycs had their original Terra destroyed. I'm not sure how. Then they split into two groups to find a new home. The first group found a terra almost pulsing with energy created by a mysterious large crystal. Now the second group came to what is now Cyclonia. They had to create anew as their home was not very…easy living." Piper rolled her eyes at the "easy living" part. "On Terra Cyc the people began to absorb the energy from the crystal making them powerful. The Cycloians weren't like that; they lived becoming cold-hearted and cruel." Piper took this information in with thought. "So basically Cyc have pure energy in their chemistry and Cycloians only energy mostly negative. Therefore Cyc's can't have 100% of their power if they intermix. Right?"

"Their children can't have Cyc power." Cycline corrected as she saw the shame in producing a child like that.

"What is wrong with that?" Piper asked. 'Can't be so bad to be intermixed…' she thought. Cycline sighed in irritation, blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"It is seen as a shame and a disgrace. Most children like that are called mutants or monsters."

"That's horrible!"

"The Cyc can be cruel people. Not all of them were like that."

"So Cyclonis is your sister." The specialist mentally faced palmed. 'Great Piper. Way to drop the question.' She thought as Cycline tensed from those words.

"…Yes she is my sister," The warrior said with sorrow. "She wasn't always this way. Once she was a carefree, sweet, and…weak in heart."

"Huh?"

"Heh he heh he, I remember all the times I had to get her out of trouble. I was constantly saving her from bullies, monsters, and the shadows." She sighed at the memories of being her sisters "hero". She smiled as she recalled their past adventures and the heart breaking event that destroyed all her happiness. "I want my sister back," Her voice cracked as tears began to form under her eyes. "Just wish to have the same sweet, shy sister of mine."

* * *

Well i know it not large but I just write like that. I hope you liked it. Please review. I like reviews not flames. I will try to update soon.

-Nan out


	11. PLEASE READ

**To Readers:**

****Sorry guys will update the next chapters soon it's just school is really taking time and my writer's block is not helping. But I read this and I strongly believe in this cause that fanfiction shouldn't take down stories with lemons in them. There just deleted and erased from fanfiction. I have several stories I had read fics that had some lemons in them with amazing plots and I can't find them. So please Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Nan203**


End file.
